Gary and Misty?
by Shorty
Summary: What happens when Ash sees Gary for the first time since he had left Pallet? What happens when Gary sees Misty for the first time?Could there be a very wrong and distrubing romance between them?


Gary and Misty?  
  
  
Part 1  
  
This is the story of a pokemon trainer named Ash. He wants to become the world's greatest pokemon master. His friends are Misty (Red head girl who is a water pokemon trainer) and Brock (The former Pewter City Gym Leader) and his rival is Gary Oak. Ash had started his pokemon journey with Pikachu. Ash hadn't seen Gary for a long time.  
  
It was a sunny day and Ash and Misty were arguing again, for no good reason in particular. Just about petty things that could be solved if they simply compromised. Brock stood there checking out girls that were too old for him and Pikachu was watching Brock in pity. Ash and Misty's screaming even made the girls that Brock was infatuated with run even faster away from him. It was too much for him and he grabbed Ash and decided to talk to him.  
  
"Ash! Stop the madness! This has gone too far!" Brock said. "She started it." Ash replied. "She started it? What are you five years old?" Brock asked. "She's gonna kill me someday, I always seem to make her even more mad at me by the second," Ash answered. "Oh, you're over exaggerating," Brock, said calmly. "She hates me. The only reason she's still here is because I still owe her that bike," said Ash. "C'mon Ash you should know by now that she doesn't care anymore about the bike, she likes you!" Brock explained to his clueless friend. "You can't be serious!" Ash exclaimed. "I am you can't be that dense, anyways it's quite obvious that you like her too," Brock said slyly. "WHAT?! I DON'T LIKE MISTY!" Ash yelled at his wise and older friend yet blushing horribly. "What did you say about me Ash?" Misty asked, acting as if she didn't hear what he and Brock were talking about. She was blushing faintly but Pikachu noticed it. "Ash you're in denial, again," Brock said Ash hesitated to snap back at Brock for that remark, but he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Ash you loser, did you catch any good Pokémon lately?" Gary asked. It was Gary; Ash had thought the day couldn't get any worse than when he saw Gary but there was a lot in for him today. "Plenty," Ash replied in a depressed and irritated tone. "Really? I caught a bunch of strong water Pokémon," Gary said "Water Pokémon? May I see?" Misty asked "Sure," Gary said and he led them to a small lake. He began talking about the Pokémon he caught and how he caught them. Brock and Ash found this very boring, but Misty seemed extremely interested. Gary let his new water pokemon out into the lake. There was a Seaking, Vaporeon, Seadra, Starmie and a Psyduck. Misty let her Pokémon out as well. Misty's Psyduck and Gary's Psyduck were staring at each other for quite some time. "ARRGG, PSYDUCK! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Misty scolded. "Psyduck return!" Gary instructed, but Psyduck didn't. "What's new there?" Brock joked "Nothing besides the fact that there are 2 Psyducks now," Ash answered "Where'd you get you're Psyduck?" Gary asked Misty. "Someone gave it to me," answered Misty. "No matter how dumb Psyduck is he still has really powerful psychic attacks," Gary said "Only when he has a really bad headache though," Misty explained Gary and Misty's small petty conversation about how they caught their Pokémon turned into a long conversation that seemed to last forever! Brock and Ash were bored out of their minds. "Hey Misty me and Ash are going to check back into the hotel, ok?" Brock asked. "Ok," Misty replied.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Brock, Ash and Pikachu checked back into the hotel they were staying at. They went out to lunch without Misty. Ash seemed a little distracted at lunch though. Not himself actually, it was quite confusing for Pikachu.  
  
"Ash what's wrong?" asked Brock "Nothing," answer Ash as he looked outside to see Misty and Gary outside walking down the street. "Oh, I see you miss Misty," Brock said "No, I don't!" said Ash, blushing. Even though he knew that he did. "Yes, you do, you just won't admit to it," said Brock Ash was silent but then sighed "Look, it's obvious that you like her and that she likes you so why won't you just tell her?" asked Brock "I DON'T LIKE MISTY!" Ash yelled blushing. "Yes you do, you are really depressed cause she's not here and cause she's with Gary," Brock said When Brock said Gary's name Ash scrunched and grew depressed. "I'm not depressed and I don't like Misty," Ash said still looking at Gary and Misty. " Ah I see you are in DENIAL, AGAIN!" Brock yelled. " For the last time it's not true!" Ash yelled back. Pikachu and Brock decided that this was going to be harder than they thought. "Pika pi pikachu pi ka pi pika chu pi ka chu pi (She heard you two talking this morning about Ash liking her and she blushed really bad)" Pikachu said to Ash. "Are you sure pikachu, it was probably because it's so hot today" explained Ash. "Pika (I'm sure)," answered Pikachu. "See now all you have to do is admit to it and tell Misty!" Brock yelled. Ash glanced again out the window and saw Gary and Misty again and said nothing. "Pika pi (That's right)," Pikachu said. "Ash what's wrong?" Brock asked. Ash was silent for the past minute. "Pi ka chu! (He is hopeless)" Pikachu said. "Hmmmmmm, this is going to be harder than I thought," Brock said to Pikachu while observing Ash's behavior, "We should discuss this now, and we definitely need a plan,"   
  
  
****  
  
  
Outside Misty and Gary were still talking while walking down the street. Meowth from Team Rocket saw them.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what that girl who hangs around that Pikachu is doing with that guy who hates the twerp," Meowth thought "I should tell Jesse and James about this," and he started to run to Jesse and James. "So how long have you been going around with Ash?" Gary asked Misty. He wondered why Misty would be around Ash. He was thinking that maybe she hung around Ash for 'bout two weeks and was ready to leave. "I dunno it started when he arrived on route 1 I think," Misty answered. "What! That long?" Gary asked Misty. "Yeah, I guess that is a long time. Maybe cause I haven't been thinking about that," Misty explained. Yet knowing that she has been thinking 'bout Ash lately. "Would you mind if I asked you why?" Gary asked. "Well you just did, but I'll just explain Ash totaled my bike and he owes me a new one," Misty explained but she knew the real reason why. "Oh I see," Gary replied. "It's getting late I should get back to my hotel," Misty said "Yeah, you're right. Goodnite," Gary said, "I guess I'll see ya later," "Nite," Misty responded and she headed back to the hotel.   
  
  
****  
  
  
They didn't have enough money to get two rooms so they decided to share. When Misty got back Brock greeted her meekly and Ash was..well..um…rude and sort of pissed at the same time. He said "Oh, hey Misty," and just turned around. Misty acted as if she didn't care about Ash's cold greeting but she did.  
  
"I gonna take a shower now ok," Misty said taking a bag with her to the Bathroom and closed the door. "Pika pi? (What's wrong Ash?)" Pikachu asked. "C'mon Pikachu you know ahem, ahem," Brock said. "Oh, so Brock tell me what is wrong with me," Ash said to Brock rather rudely. "It's obvious, you're upset because Misty was with Gary," Brock explained. "Er.........um..well..a," Ash said, it was quite clear that he couldn't talk because that was exactly what was wrong. "See I was right then," Brock shoved in. "I ...," Ash said and sighed. "Pi pika chu!(what about the plan!)" Pikachu shouted at Brock DON DON DONE! (MUSIC) Pikachu and Brock never did think of a plan! They tried brainstorming but their heads were blank. So far for being ingenious Pikachu and Brock. "What plan?," Ash asked and now beginning to wonder what his two best friends were up to. "Um nothing," Brock said trying not to make Ash anymore suspicious than he was right now. "Pi pikachu pi pika chu! (Me and Brock are thinking of a plan to get you to admit that you like Misty and are very well attracted to her)" Pikachu said grinning. "I don't like Misty! I'm not attracted to her!" Ash yelled explaining this to them for the 100th time but we know the truth.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Ash turned around to see Misty in a towel and her red hair down. He was speechless, but couldn't drive his attention somewhere else. It turns out that Misty had taken the wrong bag to the bathroom. She grabbed the bag and didn't notice Ash starring at her like a total perv. Brock and Pikachu on the other hand had completely noticed this.  
  
"Sure Ash there is nothing about Misty that attracts you," Brock said. "Pi pi pika chu (hahahahahaha)," Pikachu laughed. Ash was still speechless but literally was hit back into reality by Brock. "Ash, you were totally mesmerized by Misty for the one minute she was out!" Brock said. "I was not!" denied Ash he knew that he couldn't hold in his feelings for Misty forever but right now was good. "Ash why won't you just admit to it?" Brock asked "Because there is nothing to admit to!" Ash answered "I know you're lying," Brock explained "Prove it!" Ash told Brock Brock sat still to think about how he could prove to Ash that he liked Misty and that he was lying. (I know it sounds quite ridiculous that Brock is trying to prove to Ash that he likes Misty) "See!" Ash rubbed in "I told you the only reason Misty is still around is because I still owe her that bike," Ash and Brock didn't know this but Misty heard everything they were saying. She took a deep breath and walked out. "Hey, guys what'cha talking about?" Misty asked acting as if she didn't know. "Oh, nothing." Ash replied "Ok I'm tired I gonna go to bed," Misty said and headed to one of the beds. She got in and fell asleep almost instantly. "Good she's asleep," Brock said. "Why is it so good?" Ash asked. "Then we can talk," Brock said. "'Bout what?" Ash asked. "Lets see what were we talking 'bout before?" Brock said "Oh yeah, Misty and you." "Brock do we have to talk 'bout that?" Ash asked. "Yeah, anyways we were talking 'bout Misty and the fact that you owe her a bike and that's the only reason that's she's here," "Well it is!" Ash said. "Ash I see all the money you get from fighting trainers," Brock said. "So???"Ash asked suspiciously. "I checked and counted the money, and I may not me the greatest mathematician but I know three months ago you had enough money to buy her a bike," Brock explained grinning. "Well a I need that money for a food! And a hotel rooms and stuff," Ash studded. "Sure whatever you say Ash, It's getting late I'm gonna go to bed you should too," Brock said. Brock headed to the other bed and got in. "Hey, where am I gonna sleep?" Ash asked. "You can sleep between the beds," Brock suggested. "The floor!" Ash said, "I paid for the room and I get to sleep on the floor!" It didn't matter what Ash said Brock was already asleep. "Oh well," Ash said and he grabbed a sleeping bag and slept.   
  
  
To be continued….   
  
  
  
TEEHEE I hope you are enjoying my fic so far. Teehee oh well if not you would stop reading. Criticism that's it n/m. Anyways I hope u read the next part too this. E-mail me at shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
Cya Shorty,   



End file.
